Can you see in the dark?
by sprit o' the greenwood
Summary: Demeter has escaped Macavity only to pass out right in front of the Junkyard. she is rescued by Munkustrap and becomes part of the Jellicle tribe. but when her secret comes out will she be able to face the ones she loves or will she have to leave forever?
1. Chapter 1

Demeter stumbled towards the end of the alleyway._ If I can just make it, _she thought, _I'll be safe._ But it was not to be. She tripped over an old beer can and blackness surrounded her before she even hit the ground.

Munkustrap sighed. He'd just stopped a fight between Pouncival and Tumbelbrutus, only to find that the argument had been about who could do the best impression of the Rum Tum Tugger. In his opinion, he deserved a break. Besides, Alonzo was on duty. He could afford to take a brake. Suddenly, his paw connected with something soft. Then he heard the _crack_ that a tail makes when being broken. _Oh bast!_ he thought. _I've broken someone's tail! _When he turned around to apologize, Munkustrap saw an unfamiliar Queen all bloodied and bruised, lying on the ground with limbs at unnatural angles. Munkustrap picked her up and ran back to the Junkyard.

……………………………………………………………………**.**

Demeter's head swam. She dimly registered the soft pillow under her head and a blanket around her, but that was not important. What _was_ important was the voices above her.

"_Do you think she's going to be alright Pouncival?"_

"_I don't know Tumblebrutus. She looks pretty messed up."_

"_Scat you two! You don't need to be in here. Ooch, poor dear."_ Demeter felt a wet cloth on her forehead. It felt glorious. _"Come back to the land of the living."_

"_Jenny? Do you think she'll be okay?"_

"I should hope so." Demeter said as she opened her eyes. Hovering above her was a big orange/brown/graying Queen and a petite all-white mini-Queen. The bigger Queen looked at the little one.

"Victoria, go get Munkustrap. He wanted to know when she woke up." The little Queen scurried off, presumably to get this 'Munkustrap'.

"How are you feeling dear?" the Queen asked.

"I'd feel better if I knew where I was."

"Oh how silly of me!" the Queen laughed. "My name is Jennyanydots, and you my dear, are in the Jellicle Junkyard. Now, I've given you my name and your location. Could you tell me what your name is?"

"My name is Demeter."

"And what, pray tell, caused you to be in the condition that I found you in?" said a tall silver tabby who stood in the doorway. Demeter screamed and tried to hide, but the only thing around her were blankets so she dove under the covers.

"Munkustrap! Stop scaring my patient!" she heard Jennyanydots say.

"How was I supposed to know that would happen?" Munkustrap replied. Demeter peaked her head out from under the covers. Jennyanydots noticed this and said, "It's alright Demeter. This is Munkustrap. He is the one who brought you to me to be healed. But his question is a valid point. You had two cracked ribs, a broken leg, cuts and bruises everywhere, and your tail is broken in six places. How did that happen?"

"Six?" Demeter said "I thought it was five?" Munkustrap looked sheepish.

"I uh, might have um, stepped on it by accident and broken it again."

"Munkustrap," Jennyanydots scolded, "you've seen that she is awake, now go away." Demeter decided it was time for her to leave.

"Well, thank you for healing me, now I'll just get off your paws and –"

"Oh no you don't! You still have a broken leg and tail. Any weight on it will damage it beyond repair!" Demeter realized she was going to have to be sneaky about this to get away.

"Oh!" she exclaimed. "But I've been cooped up in here for – how long have I been out for?"

"A week." Jennyanydots supplied.

"Thank you. But I've been cooped up in here for a week and I must feel the sun on my face, the wind in my fur, or else I shall surely die!" she finished with a dramatic flair by putting a paw to her forehead. Jennyanydots looked suspicious but nodded her head. "But you can't put any weight on that leg so one of the Toms will have to carry you."

"NO!" Demeter exclaimed. "I can just hop on my good leg."

"Well, let me at least support you." Jennyanydots helped Demeter out of bed and got her to the door. "Now sit in this chair and don't move. Would you like something to eat?" in her mind, Demeter screamed _YES! FEED ME!_ But she said "No thank you. I'm not hungry." But her stomach betrayed her. Jennyanydots looked at her skeptically.

"Why don't I make some mouse cakes, hmm?"

**…………………………………………………………………………**

Demeter looked out over what seemed to be a perfect view of the Junkyard. _If this isn't Heavyside,_ she thought, _I don't know what is._ Just then, one of the other Queens in the yard sat down next to her.

"Hello, I see that you're new here. My name is Bombalurina." She was a scarlet Queen with a white bib like Demeter had. But that was where the similarities ended. Bombalurina swayed her hips when she walked and all the Toms seemed to watch her as she passed by. She seemed to like being the center of attention.

"I'm Demeter." They sat in silence for a while until Demeter decided to break to break it.

"So, um, do you think you could help me get away? I mean Jennyanydots has been wonderful and all but I don't want to intrude on her any longer." Bombalurina looked at her incredulously.

"Intrude? Hun, you're not intruding. The only time an injured cat is intruding is when it's the Rum Tum Tugger. No, no, Jennyanydots can do almost anything, which includes making sure that you stay here until you're nice and healthy."

"But I _can't_ stay! I have to get as far away as possible!" Demeter stopped her self. She'd said too much already. Bombalurina looked at her curiously. "Away from what?"

"Oh, um, nothing." Demeter decided it was time for a change of subject.

"So, uh, if I'm going to be staying until I'm alright – or at least 'til Jennyanydots says I'm alright – would you mind telling me who is who here?" Bombalurina smiled.

"I'd be happy to darling. You see that tuxedo cat lounging on the pipe with the all white cat? They're Mistoffelees and Victoria. Though when he gets annoying I call him Mista Fleas."

"Victoria was there when I woke up."

"Yes, well she wants to take over for Jennyanydots one day. Even though she hates rats and roaches. That old tom who has all the kits gathered around him is Gus the Theater Cat. He loves to tell the kits stories."

"Why is he called the theater cat?"

"In his youth, Gus was an acting cat. He's played every possible part for a cat to play. Now though, he just sits in the sun and tells stories. Now, that black and white patched tom over by the gate; that's Alonzo. He is second in command to Munkustrap, or, at least he likes to think that since whenever Munkustrap isn't in the junkyard he is in charge. But don't let him boss you around 'cause he will. Right now he is talking to Munkustrap."

"I've met Munkustrap. Well…sorta."

"I'm not surprised. When you were out, he went to check on you every day until Jenny threatened to give him a real reason to visit! But he was so worried about you… well, it was cute."

"Oh."

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEK!" a shrill scream sounded throughout the junkyard. Demeter ducked behind Bombalurina.

"What in the name of Heavyside was that?" Bombalurina laughed.

"That was our Tugger alarm. Her name is Etcetera and she's one of the kits. She's also Tugger's biggest fan. She screams in delight whenever she sees him and all the little queen kits flock to him. If he starts flirting with you –"

"I don't want him to flirt with me!"

"Then smack him. Trust me, it will provide hours of endless entertainment for everyone else. But I digress. I was telling you who was who. Now where was I? Oh yeah. That Persian cat in the washing machine over there is Cassandra. She's Alonzo's mate. And those two cats curled up on that platform up there? Those are the mystic twins Coricopat and Tantomile. You never see one without the other."

"Which one's which?"

"Well, Coricopat is the tom and Tantomile is the queen."

"Yes, but which one is which? I can't tell them apart." Bombalurina squinted.

"You know, I can't tell from here. Anyways, that turtle-shell queen watching the kittens over there? That's Jellylorum. She takes in all of the kittens who aren't born into the tribe."

"Wow."

"Yeah. Even after they've become adults she still coddles them. Well, that's everybody who's here at the moment. I'll let the kittens introduce themselves to you. That way you'll get to know them better. Now, any questions?"

"Yeah. Earlier you said that the only time a cat was intruding on Jennyanydots was if it was the Rum Tum Tugger. Why?"

Bombalurina laughed. "He gets in trouble so much – whether it's hitting on a queen with a mate or strutting around with his nose so high in the air that he doesn't see where he is going and hurts himself – that Jennyanydots almost refuses to help him. She says that if he suffers though it, maybe he will learn better." Bombalurina snorted. "I doubt it. Now I'd better go push said tom off his high horse."

Demeter smiled. "Goodbye Bombalurina." The red queen looked back at her.

"Bomba, you can call me Bomba."

"Bomba then. Goodbye Bomba."


	2. Chapter 2

"Alright dear, your leg has healed but will still be weak for a while and your tail is still broken in two spots so while I'm allowing you to leave-"

"YYYEEEESSS!!" Demeter cried.

"-You still have to stay in the Junkyard" Jennyanydots finished. "So unless you want the task of furnishing a box or something I suggest you find someone to stay with."

"Yes, I will." Demeter said distractedly. "Thank you Jennyanydots! Thank you!" Jenny smiled. "Dear, for the last time, you may call me Jenny." Demeter smiled at her. "Alright _Jenny_. Goodbye!" And Demeter raced off to find Bombalurina.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEK!" _Crap, _Demeter thought. _Here comes the walking ego._ Demeter shivered. She never liked the Rum Tum Tugger. He reminded her of Macavity. They both thought they could get anything they wanted. _Stop thinking about that! You're free of that. Let it go._

"Hey Deme!"

"My _name_ is _Demeter_." She hissed

"Aw come on babe, don't be like that!"

"Don't you have some kitten's heart to play with?"

"But I want to spend some quality time with you."

"Go away."

"No Queen can resist my charms doll. You'll warm up to me."

"Please, just leave me alone!" Demeter whimpered.

"I -

"Tugger!" Tugger and Demeter both turned around to see Munkustrap, paws on hips, glaring at Tugger. "I believe she asked you to leave her alone."

Tugger mirrored his stance. "I'm just trying to get to know the new Queen. Can't blame me for trying to be polite. Sheesh!"

"Your kind of being polite includes leading a queen on and breaking her heart."

"Alright already! I'm leaving. I promised Bomba I'd go mousing with her anyway."

As Tugger walked away Munkustrap turned to Demeter. "Sorry about him. Thinks he's the Everlasting Cat's gift to Queens."

Demeter smiled timidly. "Bomba said that if he started flirting with me all I had to do was smack him, and it would provide hours of endless entertainment for everyone else."

"She was right. It would do him some good. Not to mention the rest of us would never let him live it down. The only reason she wont is because she is too in love with him."

Demeter grinned. This tom wasn't that bad. "I wouldn't hit him anyway. I'm completely against violence."

"Why's that?" Crap. _If I answer this,_ she thought,_ it will lead to more uncomfortable questions. I gotta distract him._ Demeter pretended to step on her tail. "Aaah!"

"Demeter, what is it?!"

Demeter looked at Munkustrap apologetically. "I stepped on my tail. It's still broken in two spots."

"Then why did Jenny let you go? She usually keeps cats until they are fully healed unless...oh. Skimble must be coming home today."

"Who?"

"Her mate Skimbleshanks. He works at the railway on the midnight mail so he's away a lot."

"Oh. Well, I'm glad he's coming home today. Any longer with Jenny and I would have gone insane. I mean, uh, well, she's nice and all, but..."

Munkustrap laughed. "I know. She can be a bit overbearing when someone is on the mend. But we love her anyway. So, while you are waiting for that tail of yours, where are you going to stay?"

Demeter looked away. "I, well, I thought if I was careful with my tail, it might be time for me to leave." Was it her imagination or did his shoulders slump the tiniest bit?

"But-"

"Demeter! There you are!" _Cue Bomba _Demeter thought. "Darling I've been looking all _over_ for you! Jenny told me that you were in need of a place to crash so I _insist_ that you come stay with me."

"Thank you Bomba, but I-"

"Wonderful! Come on, I'll show you the way! Bye Munkustrap."

"Good bye Bomba." He turned to Demeter. "So I'll see you around Demeter?"

Demeter smiled. "Yeah, I'd...I'd like that."

* * *

sorry this has taken sooooo long. i'm trying, i really am! okay, i'm being lazy but still...Review and i'll post the next one faster!


	3. Chapter 3

Bombalurina led Demeter over to a washing machine and climbed in a hole on the side.

"This is the entrance I mostly use, but sometimes this place just needs to be aired out and I have to open the door. Well, home sweet home. You can stay here for as long as you like." Bomba looked over at Demeter to see her reaction but it was not the one she had been hoping for.

"Demeter? Demeter what's wrong?" Demeter brushed the tears from her eyes. "Nothing's wrong, it's just…this is the nicest thing anyone has ever done for me. Oh Bomba, how can I ever repay you?"

Several emotions flickered across Bombalurina's face. First of shock, then of gratitude, then confusion, and lastly understanding.

"Honey, you can stay here as long as it takes for you to heal."

"Thanks Bomba, but you already said that."

"I don't mean physically. You think I haven't noticed that you stay away from the Toms (except the kits) and how you try to keep quiet and blend in? you can stay for as long as it takes to forget what Macavity did to you."

Demeter looked at her, horrified. "How did you know?"

Bombalurina smiled kindly. "You're not the only one who's been down that road. I've been hurt by him too. But that was a long time ago. I came here and the Jellicles made me part of their family. 'Cause that's what we are, one big happy family. And eventually I learned to forget."

"How?" Demeter asked.

"I talked to someone. Sillabub actually, Cat rest her soul. She was sweet and caring and understanding. She never raised her voice, even if you did something bad. When I couldn't keep it bottled up anymore I went to her. She held my paw and rubbed my back and getting it off my chest made me feel sooo much better. So if you need to, you can tell me what happened." And Demeter began her tale.

. . . . . . . . .. . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

_I was the youngest of a litter of six. As such, I was the scapegoat for when everybody got in trouble. I was blamed and punished so many time that my parents began to see my brothers and sisters as angels and me as a little devil. One day my eldest brother broke one of our owner's vases and blamed it on me. My father got so mad that he hit me. Well that just broke the iceberg. From then on every time I got in trouble he would beat me. I tried to tell him I wasn't at fault but after so many years of believing my siblings, he and my mother didn't believe me. I was a young adult by this time so I ran away from a place I knew I could never be loved. After wandering around for a few days I was cold, hungry, tired, and miserable. Then Macavity found me. He saw the state I was in and took pity on me. He brought me back to his lair, fed me, gave me a room to sleep in and was – at least I thought he was – genuinely nice to me. Sure his looks were a little ragged, but I'm not one to judge cats based on they're appearance. He talked to me like an equal and treated me well. He even began to bring me gifts and I liked that. I liked him. There were some rules of course. I wasn't allowed in the rest of the warehouse (that's where his lair was.) but he said it was for my protection, because the place was so old it might collapse on me. If I saw any other cat I was to tell him – again, for my safety. And I believed him. This went on for some while and finally he brought me into his den and asked me to be his mate. I was surprised and said I'd have to think about it. He told me that was okay, he didn't want to rush me, to take my time. So I did. Finally he came back and asked me for my answer. So I thought for a moment. Did I love him? Did I want to be his mate? I smiled at him and said – and I remember these words exactly – "Macavity, you have been so good to me. The best friend I have ever had in fact. But just don't love you the way you want me to. But we can still be friends right?" That was one of the worst mistakes I have ever made. Form then on I was a scapegoat all over again. I was tied up in his den and beaten whenever he felt like it. Which was almost every time he saw me. Not only that I…I was…let's just say he had his wicked way with me. I don't want to talk about that. I don't know how long this went on – it could have been days, it could have been weeks, months, or it could have been hours. I don't know. But in that time I found out everything about Macavity. His crime sprees, his henchmen, his powers of levitation and how he had never been caught. Sometimes he would seem to be asleep and I would try to escape but he would then spring on me wide awake and beat me. I don't know how much longer I could have survived. Then, one day when he was out, two calico cats walked into the den. They weren't like the other henchmen. For one thing they were clean and cocky and the girl had a rope of pearls around her neck. For another when they saw me they didn't sneer. The looked at me with pity. They asked what I was doing here (which was a stupid question. I mean, couldn't they see I was tied to the wall?) So I looked at them and said "Oh, you know. Fighting for my life. And yourselves?" They told me their names were Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer. Then they told me about this wonderful place where I could go and be safe from Macavity. I pointed out that I was still chained to the wall and that no place was safe from Macavity. So they untied me, told me I could be healed there and then get as far away from here as possible. They risked their lives and Macavity's wrath to show me a secret passage out of the warehouse. But since nothing had healed properly or at all, everything re-opened and the going was slow. Then I tripped over something and the next thing I know, I'm awake in Jennyanydots's den. And you know the rest_

* * *

i know demeter's childhood sucked but i wanted to make it seem like macavity was the best thing that ever hapened to her. the more reviews i get the quicker i update (hint). i did this update because i had a dream about it so i knew that the universe was telling me to.


	4. Chapter 4

As Demeter told her story, Bombalurina held her and rubbed her back. Half way through, Demeter began to cry; once the tears had started, they never stopped. Eventually, she cried herself to sleep, like she had so many times before; this time though, it was like releasing everything pent up inside her. It felt good.

When Demeter awoke the next morning it took her a minute to remember where she was, but then it hit her. She was safe, she was in Bombalurina's den, and there was a nice warm patch of sunlight riiiiight where she was lying. Demeter stretched and relaxed. Why get up yet? She was comfortable, she was…

"Waaaake up sleepy head! It's almost noon!"

…being forced to get up.

Groan "Five more minutes? Please?"

"Sorry love, cats can't tell time."

"Can you pretend you can? For me?"

"No can do. Jenny wants to take a look at that tail of yours and Munkustrap wants to introduce you to Skimbleshanks."

Demeter threw a murderous look at Bombalurina (it was she who woke Demeter up) and reluctantly got up. She could always sleep later.

Jenny moved Demeter's tail one way. "Does this hurt dear?" she asked.

"No" came Demeter's answer. Jenny moved the tail another way. "How about"

"Ouch!" Demeter yelped.

"Okay then. Your ribs have healed up nicely, bruises are beginning to fade, but your tail is still broken at the end." Jenny concluded her examination. "And here comes my tom!" she said, looking over Demeter's shoulder. Demeter turned around to see an orange and white striped tom with a waistcoat and a pocket watch dangling from it. He gave his mate a kiss and then held a paw out to Demeter. "It's a pleasure to meet you dear." He said with a noticeable Scottish burl. "I've heard so much about you from everybody already. 'Have you met Demeter yet?' they've all said. 'She's the sweetest thing.' they've all said." Demeter smiled and held out her paw, but instead of shaking it, Skimble bent down and kissed it. Demeter shrieked and withdrew her paw.

"I'm so sorry m'dear," Skimble apologized. "I didn't mean to startle you."

"Skimble's just an old-fashioned gentleman." Jenny explained. Demeter blushed.

"It – it's not that. He, uh, sparked my paw. No, it's very nice to meet you too sir."

Skimble waved that away. "No need to call me sir. I'm not an old tom yet. Well, I can see you're anxious to go out so don't let me keep you." Demeter smiled at him – a real, genuine smile – and went to find a sunny napping spot. As they watched her leave, Skimble turned to Jenny and said "She is the sweetest thing!"

* * *

this entire chapter is dedicated to**_ jelliclesoul635_** who was my one reviewer. thankyouuuuuu!!!!!


	5. Chapter 5

Demeter had found the most perfect spot in the whole Junkyard. An old seat cushion, situated in a sunny spot. Half of the sunlight was refracted off a mirror, which mad it twice as warm. Best of all, there was no one to –

"Hey look. It's Demeter."

- disturb her. _Sigh,_ didn't it just figure?

"Maaaan! She just _had_ to pick the best spot in the Junkyard for Princess and Pollicles to take a nap!" _Maybe if I ignore them, they'll go away…_

"If we're real quiet, we can play around her." _Or not…_

"Jemima! Victoria!" came the voice of Munkustrap. "Go play somewhere else. Demeter is sleeping!" he hissed.

"Not anymore." Demeter sighed as she stretched up. She looked at the hopeful faces of the two queen-kits. "I was waking up anyway," _BIG fat lie_ she thought. "If you guys want to play Princess and Pollicles, go ahead. But Victoria," she said, looking at the kit in question. "It's Jemima's turn to be the Princess. You were Princess last time."

There was a simultaneous "Aaaawww" and "Yeeaaahh!" the respective queen-kits and they bounded off to play. Demeter joined Munkustrap on the sidelines and watched as Jemima and Victoria began constructing a castle.

"How did you do that? Every time those two play, Jemima always comes to me and complains that Victoria won't let her be Princess."

Demeter smiled smugly and stuck her toung out at him. "They just like me better." She bragged. She began to walk away and Munkustrap followed her.

"I _am_ sorry for waking you up." He apologized.

"That's alright," Demeter assured him. "I was already awake." Munkustrap stopped and looked her in the eye. "No you weren't. You were tired and were looking for some peace and quiet." Demeter was a little scared but she tried not to let it show. How did he know that? Did he have powers too? "How did you know?" she asked. _What if he's like…_ Munkustrap looked around and leaned in like he was about to tell her some big secret. "Because," he whispered, "because that is the ONE spot in the whole Junkyard that you can't here everyone else. We've all retreated there at one point or another. Me especially, ever since I became Protector of this tribe." They continued walking.

" Why?"

" Because being Protector doesn't just mean making sure everyone is safe. I mean, that is a very important part of the job, but it also means stopping the toms' and tom-kits' little squabbles, listening to every complaint and dealing with it, cheering people up, or deflating egos (I think you know who I'm referring to here). Plus, there is the constant threat of Macavity." Demeter flinched. Munkustrap raised an eyebrow. "You've heard of him then?"

"Who hasn't?" Demeter countered.

"Unfortunately that's true. But, on a happier note," he said, brightening up, "I would like to invite you to our monthly "Make Fun Of The Rum Tum Tugger Day"."

His smile was so inviting, and his scent was _so_ nice… _whoa there Demeter! That kind of thinking leads to trouble._ Then his word sank in.

"Waaaiiit…a whole day where we make fun of Tugger? Why has nobody mentioned this to me?"

"Because it's a secret. Sshhhhh! Well, it's a secret form Tugger. Everybody else is on board. Even Old Deuteronomy." Munkustrap's eyes sparkled with merriment. What Demeter didn't know is that, for the first time in a LONG time, her eyes – her whole face – was happy too. "When is this "secret" day?" she giggled, pleased to be part of his game. Demeter's breath caught in her throat when Munkustrap took her paw in his.

"Right now!" he then dashed off to the main part of the Junkyard, Dragging Demeter along behind him.

* * *

Yeah! Free update! the universe was calling me again (not going to go into detail) so I give you this. yes, it's short, but i'll try to make the next one longer. Promise! reviews are encouraged and encouraging!!!


	6. Chapter 6

Demeter collapsed on the ground, holding her ribs, and trying to stifle her laughter as she watched from behind the Great Tire as Misto imitated (exaggerated) Tugger's strut _right behind his back!_ The poor tom didn't even know he was being followed. As the giggles subsided, Demeter turned to Exotica (who was sitting next to her) and asked "Why don't we do this more often? This is _amazing!_"

"Because – for all we make fun of his intelligence – the Rum Tum Tugger is smart. If we did this every day, he'd eventually catch on." Exotica replied. "Besides, it's nice to have something to look forward to every month."

At that moment, Misto's foot decided to step on a stick, making Tugger turn around.

"Hey Mistoffelees! What's up?"

"Uh, well," Demeter could practically see the gears in Misto's head turning as he thought up a convincing lie. "I was practicing my stalking, an-and since you're so good at it, I was w-wondering if you could give me a few pointers?"

"Sure!" Tugger boomed. "I'd be happy to help you." Demeter had to excuse herself so she could go laugh. She walked out of hearing range and let out a huge belly laugh. _Bast, I needed this_ she thought. Demeter heard a laughing from behind her and turned around to find Munkustrap walking up behind her.

"Having fun?" he asked.

"_SO_ much!" she gushed. "What are you doing out here?"

"That last one was just too much. I had to get out and laugh. Oh Bast, I needed that."

"That's just what I was thinking. Call me crazy,"

"Crazy." Munkustrap interjected. Demeter grinned at his foolishness.

"But I think everybody needs a Rum Tum Tugger."

"I know what you mean. In every family, there has to be _someone_ everyone else makes fun of." Demeter smiled.

"Thank you Munkustrap. I don't think I've ever laughed so hard."

"That's a shame," said Munkustrap, "because you have a beautiful laugh."

He reached out to touch her face, but Demeter ducked her head before he could.

"I…think I'm…going to go back and join the others."

"Oh, okay."

Days turned into weeks among the Jellicle Tribe and Demeter secretly couldn't believe that this was happening to her. It was so wonderful. The adults came to respect her almost as deeply as they did Munkustrap, for her way of handling kittens (they included The Rum Tum Tugger in this) and the kittens looked up to her and came to her for almost everything, for they knew that if they had a problem, Aunty Demeter would help them and never judge them for it. As for Munkustrap…part of Demeter was attracted to him and loved talking to him and having him around. The other part was repelled by him. He was always polite to her and very gentle, and he had a funny way of making her laugh when she least expected it. But there was that niggling voice in the back of her mind that kept saying '_That's what you thought with _Him_, isn't it?'_ so Demeter kept a polite distance between them, which Munkustrap was careful not to push.

Demeter woke up one night feeling hot. Hot as in she would die if she didn't get some air. She quietly stepped over a sleeping Bomba and slipped out the hole. It was a warm summer night and the sky was full of stars. Demeter sat on the TS-1 car and let herself drink in the beautiful night.

"May I join you?" a voice behind her said. At one point, something like that would have made her scream, but she had come to know that voice so well that the only thing that surprised her was the fact that he was still up.

"Go ahead. There's plenty of room."

Munkustrap sat down. They sat in silence for a while just enjoying each other's company.

"Lovely night." Munkustrap finally broke the silence.

"Mhm."

"Lots of stars."

Silence again. Then:

"The Jellicle Ball is coming up."

"I know." Demeter said. Her eyes sparkled. "Electra is so excited. And Pouncival keeps talking about how he's finally going to get Bomba to notice him." She giggled. "What he doesn't know is that she already has. Everyone thinks she is in love with Tugger, but she told me that they just like to tease each other."

"Really?" Munkustrap asked. "Even I didn't know that and Tugger is my brother."

"He is? You two aren't anything alike."

"I know. But he is my older brother and when Old Deuteronomy passes onto the Heavyside Lair, The Rum Tum Tugger will be the next Jellicle Leader."

"That's a scary thought." Demeter said. Munkustrap turned and looked at her.

"Why? Is it so impossible to imagine him being responsible? He know that one day he'll have to put aside this…player's mantle and take on more responsibility that I ever will, so he's just trying to have fun while he's young and create good memories to look back on and stories to tell his own future kits. Personally, I think this just shows that he has put serious thought into the future and by preparing himself, will make that much of a better leader."

Demeter was stunned into silence. Never had it crossed her mind to think of Tugger as a responsible leader. Silence reigned again, only this time Demeter felt it was strained.

"If you're mad at me, I'm sorry."

Munkustrap raised his eyebrows.

"Why would I be?"

"For what I said about the Rum Tum Tugger."

Munkustrap smiled, which relieved Demeter.

"I'm not mad. I'm just trying to help people get used to the idea of Tugger as the Jellicle Leader so that when Old Deuteronomy passes on, none pf the cats will worry about how Tugger will handle his new leadership role. Besides," Munkustrap whispered in a conspirator's tone, "they say that when Dad was our age, he was worse than Tugger!"

Demeter gasped. Wise, Old Deuteronomy? Never!

"So…do you have any other siblings?"

"Yeah, Cassandra is my baby sister, Jenny is my older sister. And then we have a brother named Bill Bailey, but he doesn't live in the Junkyard. He _does_ come every year for the Ball though."

"I'm glad."

"That he's coming?"

"That you get to see your brother."

Munkustrap smiled at her again, a big smile. Demeter's insides turned to mush.

"Thank you Demeter. You are a really special Queen."

Demeter had heard this before, from _Him_, but when Munkustrap said it, Demeter knew he meant it. This Tom honestly meant it. They sat in silence again for a while, gazing at the stars.

"Look! A shooting star!" Munkustrap pointed across Demeter. His face was right next to hers. Demeter could feel his breath on her cheek and wondered that he couldn't hear her heart beating. When he turned his face to look at her, their noses were almost touching.

"You found it." Demeter whispered, not wanting to break the moment. "Make a wish."

Munkustrap looked at her for a moment longer then drew back to where he had been sitting. Demeter was slightly – _slightly_ – disappointed.

"Alright, we'll both make a wish. I wish that when Jenny gives you a clean bill of health, you wouldn't leave the Junkyard."

Demeter blushed and looked away.

"Good Sir, you care too much."

Munkustrap looked affronted.

"Of course not. I care just enough. You're part of the family Demeter. Who else is supposed to make Victoria let Jemima be the Princess in Princess and Pollicles? Besides, being with you – it's like seeing in the dark."

"What do you mean?"

"It's just natural. So what do you wish for?"

Demeter closed her eyes and wished.

"Now, I can't tell you what I wished for, or else it won't come true."

"That's not fair! I told you mine." Munkustrap's face fell. "Does that meant my wish won't come true?"

Demeter thought for a moment.

"I'll think about it."


	7. Chapter 7

Yay, new chapter! Boo, mini chapter. But hey, it's filler space while I seek insperation.

Demeter had a problem. On the one paw, there was the Tribe. She loved being part of the Jellicle family. There were the kittens, who were absolutely the sweetest thing Demeter had ever encountered, and of course there was Bomba and Jenny, who ere more like a family to her than her own had ever been.

On the other paw, there was Macavity. Demeter hadn't seen or heard from him since her escape, but that did not make her feel any safer. She knew that the Hidden Paw was just biding his time, and that one day soon he would come for her. She didn't want anyone in the Tribe getting hurt because of her. So should she stay? Or should she go?

Then of course, there was Munkustrap. He had asked her to stay, but he didn't know about Macavity. And if she was being honest with herself, as soon as he had asked Demeter knew that wanted to stay. He made her feel safe. But more than that, he made her feel happy, even strong. Like she could stand up for herself. Even his name sounded strong. Munkustrap. Munkustrap. _Munkustrap._

When they were sitting on the TS-1 and he pointed out the shooting star, he had been _so close_. It was the closest she had ever let a Tom get without shrieking. Which, Demeter felt, was a big step for her.

"Why do you look so smug?"

Demeter broke away from her musings to look at the Rum Tum Tugger. He didn't seem so scary any more and after her conversation with Munkustrap, she had started looking at him in a different light.

"Because Bustopher Jones has just divulged to me the best place to get fish and he's not going to tell anyone else."

Tugger hopped down off his perch and landed beside her.

"No, really. I don't think I've ever seen you look smug."

"Because you are not even a foot away from me and I'm not screaming. I think it's a testament to how much I've grown."

Tugger scoffed. "Oh please, we both know the reason you're not screaming is because you've realized you're madly in love with me and you're smug because I'm here talking to you, and you alone."

"Speaking of whom, where is your fan club?" Demeter asked, looking around.

Tugger shrugged. "Probably off trying to find dates for the Jellicle Ball. I'm proud of them. They're branching out."

"Not jealous, are you?" Demeter teased.

"Why should I be jealous when I've got Queens like you and Bomba to dance with?" Tugger quirked an eyebrow at her. "Speaking of the Ball, who are you going with?"

Demeter shrugged noncommittally.

"Tugger, can I ask you a hypothetical question?"

"Hypothetically, you may."

Demeter rolled on her back and stared up at the sky.

"Say a cat in somewhere with other cats and they're really happy. But if the cat stays there, all their friends could seriously get hurt. The cat wants to leave, but there is another cat making it really hard because this cat wants the first cat to stay. The cat wants to stay and be happy, but she doesn't want anything bad to happen to the other cats." Demeter looked back at Tugger. "If it were you, what would you do?"

Tugger thought for a moment. Finally he said,

"I'd stay. If all these cats are sensible, as cats usually are, they know that bad things happen in life and you can either learn from them, or don't. It's the first cat that is being stupid. Obviously, the other cats love her and are willing to help her, should the bad thing follow her. And besides, I'd rather be happy with people who make me happy than miserable o my own. But that's me." he added. "What you do is completely up to you."

And with those unexpected words of wisdom, the Rum Tum Tugger left Demeter slack jawed, and beginning to think that he might not make that bad a leader after all.

Yay, Tugger wisdom! Betcha didn't see that one coming. Reviews are love and love is expressed through reviews =) !


	8. Chapter 8

The end of the world came a week before the Jellicle Ball. The funny part is that no one expected it to end like it did. Least of all Demeter. The beginning of the end started at about high noon. Almost everyone was napping in some sunny spot or another.

The only two cats awake were Demeter and Munkustrap (well, Bombalurina was half listening to their conversation, but she was also half asleep so she doesn't really count.) Munkustrap was perched on the vicarage wall and Demeter was settled in its shade.

"So?"

Demeter squinted up at Munkustrap.

"So what?"

"I heard you had a 'profound' conversation with my brother. Do you still think he'd make a bad Jellicle leader?"

Demeter considered for a moment.

"Not so much anymore. I asked him where his fan club was and he told me he was proud of them for branching out and trying to find other Toms to go to the Ball with. Before, I'd always thought the Queenlings were sport to him. But he just acted like an affectionate older brother about it. It was…enlightening. By the by, who told you we had a 'profound' conversation?"

Munkustrap grinned.

"Who but the Tom in question? It's like he has to rub in how good a leader he'll make. Or maybe he just feels the need to point it out just to throw cats off and fan his ego. Who can say what goes on in the mind or the Tugger?"

Their pleasant banter was interrupted by a crash from the junk pile behind them punctuated by a high-pitched giggle the followed by a very violent "SHHHHHH!"

Two calico heads popped up from behind the vicarage wall, followed by calico bodies and bags stuffed with, well, _stuff._ Demeter's eyes widened at the sight of them and she shrank back into the shadows trying to seem inconspicuous. Munkustrap rolled his eyes.

"Aren't you two cutting it a bit close this year? The Ball is in a week. Even Bill Bailey arrived last week."

The new tom set down his bag.

"Well e'scuse us fo' not 'aving a 'ome near th' Midnight Mail so's we can catch a roide wiv Skimbleshanks."

The queen giggled again.

"Come off it Munk, we 'ave a week left. We can still 'elp set up."

"No you can't. we just finished set up this morning."

The cockney calicos heaved a simultaneous sigh of relief, then shouldered there bags.

"Well, if tha's oll, we'll be off then."

"Wait," said Munkustrap, "there's a new member of the tribe I want you two to meet." Munkustrap looked to Demeter to find her almost in fetal position in her attempt to remain unseen.

"Demeter, it's alright. Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer are members of the tribe. They just haven't been around lately. They're our spies on Macavity."

Rumpleteazer jumped off the vicarage wall.

"Demetah, izat you? Cor! You made it safely then! Mungo, it's Demetah!"

Munkustrap looked up in confusion.

"You three have met?"

"Yea," said Mungojerrie, joining his sister. "Firs' toime we met 'er, she was languishing in Mac's den. Beaten n' bruised, but still kickin'!"

Munkustrap's face hardened.

"Jerrie, Teazer, go do whatever it is you were going to do. I need to talk with Demeter"

The two cats faces immediately fell.

"No, Munk, it's no' loike tha', see? She – an' we,"

"Go guys!"

Rumpleteazer gave a slight whimper and scampered off, Mungojerrie not far behind her.

Munkustrap turned to face Demeter with an expression that scared her more than anything Macavity had ever done: pain, fear, regret, anger, and something much deeper.

Demeter swallowed. This was not going to be a pleasant conversation.

Will Munkustrap listen to her? Will he understand, and be the tom we all know and love? Review to find out! (and then wait awhile for me to actually write the conversation{a process that will go faster if I get encouraging reviews!})


	9. Chapter 9

"Macavity's den? His den?"

Demeter flinched. She had been hurt before, but his tone, the betrayal in his voice, hurt worse than anything before. The worst part was she knew she had caused it.

"I had often wondered how you had gotten hurt, who in their right mind could possibly want to hurt you but because you never wanted to talk about it I didn't push. Now it makes sense."

"Munkustrap, it's not what you think, I"

"Not what I think? Please, tell me Demeter, what do I think?" Munkustrap was trying not to wake up the entire yard with his whisper yelling but hurt and betrayal, turned to anger makes a cat want to yell.

"I am charged with protecting this tribe Demeter and now I find I've let one of Macavity's henchcats waltz right into our lives and settle into among us?" Munkustrap was yelling now, not caring if he woke everybody up.

"I'm not a henchcat!" Demeter yelled back.

"Then what? His mate? His doxy?"

Somewhere behind them, someone gasped at Munkustrap's language. Demeter felt like gasping herself. How could he think this of her? Granted, he hadn't exactly been told in the gentlest manner. But still!

"…and you could very possibly have brought Macavity to our door! I mean, what were you thinking?"

Demeter hardened up inside. How dare he? After all she had been through how dare he just assume she worked for Macavity?

"Munkustrap," she said softly, "you don't understand."

If Demeter had looked up she might have seen a tear in Munkustrap's eye but he blinked it away before she noticed.

"Really? Then explain to me Demeter! What were you doing in Macavity's _den_?"

"I met Macavity when I was younger. He took me in from an abusive family and made me feel special for the first time in my life. He – he has this …hypnotic charm and everything he said sounded wonderful. I couldn't help myself."

Munkustrap felt his heart break. He had trusted this queen, he had even…and all the time she belonged to Macavity. He was such a fool. Munkustrap took a deep breath to steady himself.

"Demeter," he said through clenched teeth, "I…" Demeter looked so soft and vulnerable. She was quite the actress. _ Mean like a minx_ he thought. _If she wanted to be a Jellicle she's got that part down. I should banish her. I should! I…_

"I wish you had told me." he said and walked away, shoulders slumped, tail dragging, truly a sign of defeat.

Before you give me flack about Munk being ooc, please remember this is like a huge rude awakening for him and he has learned that this queen who has wormed his way into her heart has betrayed him. Also, doxy: personal whore


	10. Chapter 10

Munkustrap slunked over to the old seat cushion to try to clear his head. He knew he made the right decision, hadn't he? She was a danger. A threat. So why did he feel so sad?

"Munkustrap!"

Munkustrap looked up. The Rum Tum Tugger and Bombalurina were perched on the wall that separated the cushion from the rest of the Junkyard, looking angrier than he had ever seen them. Bomba jumped down and stalked over to him with Tugger not far behind.

"Guys,"

SMACK!

Munkustrap held his face in surprise. Never in his life had he ever seen Bomba hit anybody other than Tugger.

"What,"

"How dare you?" SMACK! "How _dare_ you!" SMACK!

"What? Stop that!" cried Munkustrap.

"You didn't even listen to her! You didn't let her explain!"

Now Munkustrap knew what was going on. They had heard part of his argument with Demeter and were defending her. Well, they needed to get their facts straight!

"I did let her explain. She told me Macavity was wonderful and she couldn't help but work for him! She probably let him beat her up so we would feel sorry for her and bring her into the tribe and then with a claw in the Jellicles who knows what he would do?"

Bomba raised her paw to smack him again when Tugger caught it.

"Munk," he said vehemently, "is that really what she said? Or is that what you surmised from what she _did_ say?"

Munkustrap's jaw dropped.

"What am I supposed to surmise? She said Macavity made her feel special! I thought she…and I…and we…_special_!"

"Note the past tense 'made'." Bomba growled. "Macavity raped her Munk. _Raped her!_ Beat her and raped her and tore her down and you called her his _doxy_?"

Munkustrap's jaw closed. And opened. And closed again. He sat down hard. _What have I…_

"And now she probably off crying her eyes out somewhere because you couldn't be fair enough to hear her out!"

Munkustrap looked up at them. Now that he had this new information he realized how horrible he must have sounded to Demeter. _Some Protector I am. I couldn't even listen to her. I'll be lucky if she ever looks at me again._

Bomba was breathing hard and Tugger was scowling at him. Tugger doesn't scowl! By this alone Munkustrap knew he had messed up big.

"What you did was not cool Munk. Not cool. As Protector, we expect better from you. You need to go apologize to Demeter and beg her forgiveness." Said Tugger.

Munkustrap stood up.

"You're right. I need to…oh bast, what have I done?" He immediately began to run for the Junkyard. Bombalurina's voice followed after him.

"And there had better be some serious groveling involved you Pollicle!"

Munkustrap made it back to the Yard panting. Ignoring the glares of the other cats he ran up to the first cat he saw.

"Alonzo, where's Demeter? I need to apologize!"

"Too right you do. Did you check her den?"

Munkustrap raced off to check the washing machine but when he got there Demeter was nowhere in sight. She wasn't at the vicarage wall, nor was she by the Great Tire. Munkustrap grew worried and organized a search. The cats checked all her favorite places and reported nothing. They checked everywhere they could think of and still, nothing. Everyone was out of their minds with worry when Mungojerrie came running breathless to Munkustrap.

"Did you find her? Where is she?"

"Munk…we got 'er…scent…it'z goin' outa the…Junkyard. Munk…Demetah's gone."

And this is why Munkustrap is the Protector and Tugger will be Leader. Poor Munk. Poor Demeter. But the good news is the end is in sight!


	11. Chapter 11

Everybody thank jelliclesoul635 for this chapter. They completely inspired me to go write it. That was one of the best review I have EVER gotten! YAY!

A trudge. The slow, degenerate walk of someone with no hope of happiness left in the world. If you should ever see a cat with their ears drooping, their tail dragging on the ground, and their paws barely lifting up off the ground, they are trudging.

Demeter was trudging.

Trudging firmly in a direction that was _not_ the Junkyard and _not_ anywhere warm and happy. She didn't even know where she was going but wherever it was, it was _not_ where she wanted to be. The Jellicle Junkyard. But Munkustrap was right in a way, she reflected. She should have told them. She should have left as soon as possible. And she most definitely should _not_ have allowed herself to

"love him." She whispered softly. Hadn't she learned her lesson? But with the Jellicles…with Munkustrap…still, it was better that she put it all behind her and moved on, like she had originally planed.

"Goin' somewhere moi swee'?"

Demeter's reaction was instantaneous. Ears flat against skull, claws out, teeth bared, she looked around hissing. Sitting on a crate above her was a chunky black cat with a missing ear and fur that would make any self respecting cat want to wash themselves _very_ thoroughly. It was a cat Demeter knew very well. The cat that usually stood guard over her when Macavity was out.

"Carbuckety!" Demeter hissed. "Leave me alone!"

"Ooo, someone has some fight in her."

"Yes and if you let me pass I won't scratch your eyes out." Demeter bluffed. Inside she was quaking. If Carbuckety was here the _he_ was probably nearby.

"See now, I can't do that. Ole Mac has offered a big reward for your return an' if I take you back I get the reward an' maybe back in Mac's good graces. He ain' exac'ly been pleased wiv me since you lef'. So why no' 'elp ou' an old friend an' come quietly?"

Demeter spat at him. "I'd sooner drown in the Thames." She growled.

"That can be arranged." Purred a deep, suave voice from right behind her. Demeter's eyes grew big. Every hair on her body stood up. She hadn't even heard him come up behind her. Slowly Demeter turned around. There stood the Tom of her nightmares. From his uncombed whiskers to his dusty ginger coat, he was bigger and scarier than she remembered.

"Hello lover."

"Macavity." She whimpered.

"Tsk tsk luv, that's no way to greetthe Tom who has been pulling his fur out with worry over you." Macavity grabed Demeter roughly and crashed his mouth on hers, possessive, claiming, violent.

"Do you know how long I've been watching you? Waiting for my chance. I was almost ready to plan an attack on those miserable Jellicles and low and behold, you walk right into my paws. I must thank you sweetheart. I admit I did not relish the thought of losing my good henchcats to those dastardly Jellicles."

Mention of the Jellicles mad Demeter bold.

"The Jellicles would have whipped out your henchcats without breaking a sweat."

Macavity smacked her across the face.

"You do not speak to me that way!" He smiled that clod leering way that would always haunt Demeter. "It seems you've forgotten who I am. Pray let me remind you."

Macavity stared at his handiwork. Yes, his old Demeter was back. Matted fur, wild eyes, and whimpering.

"" she whispered to herself rocking back and forth.

"Munkustrap? That pansy! If memory serves he is the reason you left, isn't he?"

Demeter whimpered.

"What? Did you think he would save you? Munkustrap isn't worth the breath it takes to say his name. I'm ten times the cat he'll ever be!" Macavity boasted.

Demeter's eyes widened as some familiar faces peered around the corner. Then she did the bravest thing she had ever done. She distracted Macavity.

"If you're ten times Munkustrap, he's twenty times you! Cast willingly give Munkustrap their respect because they love him whereas you have to tear respect from them out of fear!"

Macavity's face clouded with rage.

"Such a way with words." He whispered. "Well let me match your eloquence. If Munkustrap is so worthy of your love and respect, why hasn't he come to he rescue of the fair damsel? Tell me, where is he now?"

Macavity felt a paw tap his shoulder. He whirled around.

"Here."

And Munkustrap punched him in the face.

Betcha thought that was the end of the chapter, didn'tcha? Well as much as I love cliffhangers (and I do) this is one time where a cliffhanger would get me hunted down and killed. So on with the chapter!

Macavity staggered back clutching his nose. The rest of the Jellicle search party (which unfortunately consisted only of Munkustrap, Alonzo and Bill Bailey) leapt out of hiding. Alonzo dove for Carbuckety's throat but Carbuckety fended him off. Munkustrap and Macavity went at it like, well, like two cats in a catfight. Unnoticed by the others' Bill Bailey slipped by and went to Demeter.

"Come then Miss, don't want to be in the way. Easy does it now." He could see that Demeter was hurting, but from physical, emotional, or psychological scarrage he could not tell. He gathered the trembling Demeter in his big paws and helped her pick her way across the lot away from the fighting cats, whispering encouragements to her the whole way.

"That's good dear, almost there. What you did was very brave, distracting Macavity like that. Slick bastard that he is (pardon my language) he would have heard us for sure if his attention wasn't riveted on you."

They made it a safe distance and Bill Bailey helped Demeter slide to the ground.

"Now would you like to rest here for a moment and continue on to the Junkyard, or would you like to wait for the others?"

Demeter thought longingly of the Junkyard. Of Jenny's gentle ministrations, of the quiet sunny seat cushion, of food, and comfort, and all of her friends. The she thought of The Toms currently fighting (especially…Alonzo…) and realized that she would never forgive herself is something happened to them and she wasn't there. Demeter looked up at Bill Bailey.

"I'd like to stay."

He nodded.

"Right. You stay here out of sight and scream if someone comes for you, but I think I need to rejoin the skirmish."

"Go." Demeter said. "I'll be fine."

Bill Bailey dashed off back into the fray and Demeter tucked her knees up under her chin and waited.

Okay, now I'm done. With the chapter, not the story. Coming up next: the Jellicle ball. Does anyone know if Anybody has written Bill Bailey before? I've never seen him in any fic so he's really the first cat I've had to right from scratch. I see him as very polite to the ladies (esp. Demeter, because his brother is sweet on her) beloved playmate of kittens and likes to joke around with his tom friends. Muscular, gray, beefier than munk, you get it.


	12. Chapter 12

When Bill Bailey went to rejoin the fight he found Macavity was gone and Carbuckety was dead.

"Everyone all right?"

Alonzo blinked. Then the dawning of realization crossed his face.

"I went up against Macavity and lived. I freakin' LIVED! Wait until the Queens hear about this. Move over Tugger there is a new hero in the Junkyard!" Alonzo puffed out his chest and began to strut around. Munkustrap and Bill Bailey exchanged a look and silently decided not to remind him that he had fought Carbuckety.

"Where is Demeter?" Munkustrap asked.

"Around the corner of that crate waiting for us." Bill pointed.

Munkustrap hurried over to where Demeter was hiding and found her curled up in a ball shaking with sobs.

"Demeter."

Demeter flinched and looked at him. She leapt up and flung her paws around his neck. Munkustrap's arms closed around her.

"He said he'd be back." She whispered. "He said he'd come for me."

"I won't let that happen." Munkustrap told her.

While their exchange went on Bill Bailey discreetly disposed of Carbuckety's body.

Demeter then looked around.

"What's with Alonzo?"

"I faced off with the Napoleon of Crime and lived to tell the tale. Can Tugger claim that? Nooo."

The other cats broke out laughing. Munkustrap wiped his eyes.

"Demeter, this is my brother Bill Bailey."

"Delighted to make your acquaintance at last m'lady." Bill Bailey said with a flourish-y bow.

"And yours."

"Come then," he said, offering Demeter his arm, "Shall I escort you home?"

Demeter looked unsure. "I…I don't know. I was leaving…"

Bill Bailey took one look at his brother's crestfallen face and made the decision for her.

"But sweet lady, we are only days shy of the Jellicle Ball, and event no Jellicle may miss."

"But I'm not a Jellicle."

Bill rolled his eyes. "A minor technicality that is easily fixed. Were you blind when you were born?"

"Yes."

Can you see in the dark?"

"Of course.

"Of course she says. Munky it looks like Demeter must have that line this year!" Munkustrap winced at "Munky"

"Could you look at a king or sit on his throne?"

"If I met one I probably could."

"There, you see? You are a Jellicle at heart and that's all that matters. Now m'lady, to the Ball?"

This time Demeter laughed and took his arm. "Yes. To the Ball!" and they set off with Alonzo right behind them.

Munkustrap looked after Demeter. He wished he had thought of that. It was rare that Munkustrap was jealous of Bill Bailey but in this case…he had wanted to be the one to make Demeter laugh. Oh, well. At least he got her to come home. Demeter turned to look back at him.

"Come on Munkustrap!" she called. "Aren't you coming?" she looked slightly worried, as if she wouldn't be happy if he wasn't there. Or maybe that was just his wishful thinking. Munkustrap sighed and jogged to catch up with her. He had some serious groveling to do.

One chapter left! At least that I can think of right now so it might be two but ONE LEFT! And finally the title can be explained! Thank you to everyone who has hung on and followed Demeter and Munkustrap until now and to everyone who is going to review…hint hint. ONE!


	13. Chapter 13

It's the _Can you see in the dark_ dinking game! Take a drink every time I wrote "Suddenly"

The day of the ball dawned bright and clear. The sun was shining, there was a gentle breeze and the world couldn't be more peaceful. Too bad none of the cats were awake to see it. No, they were too busy sleeping so that they could stay awake through the Ball. Even the kits, who normally would have died of frustration to be inside on a day like this were quietly napping in their random spots around the Junkyard. Soon enough the sun set and the cats began to waken. Even if they hadn't already known, something deep down inside them, in the place where their third name was hidden, was telling them that this was a special night. They all gathered to their places and waited to begin. Demeter was a flutter of nerves.

"What if I make a mistake?"

"You won't honey."

"But what if I forget the words or the moves? I never learned this stuff!"

Bombalurina glanced at Demeter. She kept forgetting this was the other Queen's first Jellicle Ball.

"_Relax_ darling. None of us were taught. It's _instinct_. Just go with your gut."

Demeter tried to relax. But the waiting made her nervous, and the tension kept building, as if the Jellicles were waiting for some sign to begin. Finally Demeter could stand it no longer. She thought she must have missed her cue and ran out to deliver her line. But before she could, the flare of a car's headlights stopped her and she ran back into the pipe where she and Bomba had been waiting.

"There, you see? I've done it! I've messed up. I accidentally ran out and now…"

Bomba gave her a big hug.

"There are _no accidents_ under the Jellicle moon. Each move we _make_ is purposeful and ordained by the Everlasting Cat. You see, look."

Demeter looked where Bomba pointed. Several cats were beginning to take their place.

"You haven't ruined the Ball. You _started_ it. No go out there and do your thing."

…

While Tugger distracted everyone with his ego trip (which she realized after a few minutes was him half poking fun at the younger generation, half giving them a fun break from the seriousness of the ball) Demeter mused on her line. All cats could see in the dark so why did that distinguish Jellicles from other cats? _There are no accidents_ Bomba had said, so why the random line? And why was it hers? Suddenly, Tugger's face popped into her line of sight.

"Smile gorgeous, and you can dance on _my_ arm."

_That flirt! _Demeter thought as she reached out to slap him but her paw met air as he danced away. Well, it did look like fun…_I'd rather be happy with people who make me happy_ he'd said…

_If these cats are sensible, as cats usually are, __they know that bad things happen in life and you can either learn from them, or don't._

Firs' toime we met 'er, she was languishing in Mac's den. Beaten n' bruised, but still kickin'!

_Being with you – it's like seeing in the dark. It's just natural._

Was that it? The line wasn't about nighttime it was literally about dark. Demeter had definitely gone through her fair share of dark times. Somehow she had always escaped them. That's why it was hers! She –

Suddenly the revelry stopped. Demeter broke off from her thought and noticed an elderly cat making her way through the crowd. Her coat was torn and stained. She was old and limping. Most curious of all, no one was helping her. In fact Pouncival just hurt her! Demeter walked over to help her take a seat, show her not all of them were silly kittens. Then she glanced at Munkustrap's face. _Not good! Stay away!_ it read. Demeter took her cue from him and hurried over to Bomba.

"Who is that?" she whispered.

"Grizabella. The Glamour Cat." Bomba spat. "She's no good, trust me."

"Why not?"

"She's…she's just not."

Grizabella had such a sad look in her eyes though she tried to hide it behind a proud mask as she left the Junkyard, Demeter's heart went out to her.

Before she knew it, Old Deuteronomy was with them. Demeter had heard such wonderful things about this cat, about how kind and fair he was, about how old and wise. But never had she expected a personage like himself! Demeter gave in to her impulse to hug him and to her surprise he hugged her back! Just like he had been waiting all this time to see her. The father she never had. Demeter instantly felt safe and happy in his presence. Then to entertain his father Munkustrap had put together a silly little play called 'The Aweful Battle of the Pekes and the Pollicles.' She laughed to see him make silly gestures and outrageous faces and of course, involve everyone else in his hilarity – including her!

_Cats dressed as dogs in shoeboxes? _ She thought, _what will he think of next year?_

That thought surprised her. She was thinking of next year? Did that mean she planned on being here next year? She watched Munkustrap tease Pouncival by holding him at arm's length. Hey, the Tom couldn't help it if he was small. She thought about when she and Munkustrap had wished on a star together. _I wish that when Jenny gives you a clean bill of health, you wouldn't leave the Junkyard._ Now that she thought about it, how could she? They were her family and _Oh dear Cat! Is that Tugger on the pipes? Someone stop him!_

The play ended and Demeter began to dance. She danced like she had never before in her life. She jumped, she slid, she twirled, and when she looked around everyone was doing the exact same thing. Like they were moved as one by some higher power. This was what real family felt like. Perhaps she could stay and be a part of the Jellicle family._ They've won this time, but soon my dear, soon…_no. As long as Macavity was around she would not endanger the tribe. She could be like Bill Bailey and come back once a year or…whatever. Demeter decided to enjoy the night and leave the worrying until later.

She sat back and relaxed while Skimbleshanks petitioned to go to the Heavyside Lair.

Skimble had just wrapped up his song when there came a loud CRASH! The lights all went out and a familiar laugh echoed through the Junkyard. Every hair on Demeter's body stood on end.

"Macavity!" Demeter cried. He had finally come for her. He laughed again as the older cats gathered the kittens to them. Demeter didn't know what to do. She wanted to hide with the kittens, but she felt she should stay to protect them with the other adults. Munkustrap edged his way over to her and she slid behind him. Then with a flash of light Macavity himself appeared before them! With a wave of his paw the cats were entranced. Demeter tried to fight it but the sight of him was so soothing…so hypnotic…surely someone this charming couldn't be bad?

As suddenly as he had arrived he was gone. With old Deuteronomy! Munkustrap and the other Toms chased after him while the Queens and Queen-kits hid themselves, leaving Demeter and Bombalurina shaking in the center of the Yard. Demeter had forgotten that Macavity had hurt Bomba too. Demeter did a scan of the yard while Bomba sat to collect herself.

"He was so calming," said one of the younger Queen-kits (Demeter didn't know who), "why are they chasing him? Where's Old Deuteronomy?"

Demeter realized that while she and Bomba and probably some other Queens knew about Macavity, the kittens had only been told scary stories and if they didn't know the truth, the same thing that had happened to her might happen to them. With the Spotlight on her she began to sing.

"_Macavity The Mystery Cat: he's called the Hidden Paw/ for he's the master criminal who can defy the law…"_

Demeter saw Bomba's eyes widen in shock. She herself was shocked at how easily it was for her to sing this.

"…_but I tell you once and once again/ Macavity's not there!"_ Demeter collapsed to the ground, thinking she was done. Suddenly she heard Bomba's sensual voice picking up where she left off.

"Macavity's a ginger cat, he's very tall and thin/ You would know him if you saw him, for his eyes are sunken in…"

Bomba was right. If they were going to do this, they were going to do it properly. They went on to describe his crimes, his habits, some of his accomplices, everything they could think of until they were sure the others knew exactly what kind of monster Macavity was. This was _their_ family and they would _not_ let Macavity hurt any more of them.

Almost as soon as their song ended, Munkustrap and the others were back.

"Are you alright?" he asked Demeter breathlessly.

"Yes."

"Did you find him?" asked Bombalurina.

"No," Munkustrap bitterly replied. "He wasn't there."

Suddenly Macavity's laugh rang through the Junkyard. Instantly the cats were on edge. However, Macavity seemed calm as a cucumber. Without speaking he gestured behind them. The Cats turned around and right before their eyes, there was Old Deuteronomy! The kittens immediately ran to hug him and the adults followed suit. As he walked by her Demeter sensed something wrong. He had ignored her! Old Deuteronomy wouldn't do that! He loved them all! But something else wasn't right. As he had passed her by Demeter hadn't gotten the safe and happy feeling she had felt before. Now she felt scared and…angry. _This isn't Old Deuteronomy_ she realized. Bombalurina noticed her agitation.

"What is it honey?"

"_Him._" Bomba was confused, Demeter could see it, but she had no time to explain.

"No, no, it's alright. It's Old Deuteronomy."

"You don't understand!" she threw Bomba's arms off her and decided for once not to be scared, but angry. Macavity had taken her spirit, her joy, her self-respect, everything that the Jellicles had given back to her. She would not let him use his guiles to creep into her family and hurt them! The other cats began to take notice of her, but still didn't make the connection. _Don't you see!_ She wanted to scream, _Deuteronomy is Macavity!_ She shooed everyone away from the false Deuteronomy then with all the anger-fueled courage she could muster Demeter jumped on the imposter's back, and revealed him.

"MACAVITY!" everyone screamed. Demeter jumped off his back and raced to hide behind Munkustrap. Macavity lunged for her.

"I told you I'd be back for you." he whispered, the swept away to avoid Munkustrap's claws.

Macavity took a moment to terrorize the Jellicles before batting Munkustrap aside and grabbing Demeter. Munkustrap grabbed her legs and the two of them accidentally swung her off the ground. _Please, Everlasting Cat,_ Demeter prayed, _Let me get out of this alive. Make him go away!_

Suddenly Demeter felt someone else grab her waist and lift her up, carrying her away. The sounds of battle carried on behind her. Alonzo gently put Demeter down.

"Stay here Demeter. Ole' Munk will stop him."

"No! I've got to…"

Got to what? What could she do? All Demeter knew was that she couldn't stay here not knowing what was going on. She couldn't let Munkustrap fight alone. Demeter pushed her way back to the edge of the fight. Macavity picked up Munkustrap and threw him across the yard. Munkustrap was stunned for a moment but he got up. However as soon as he looked up, Macavity thrust out his paw and began to work his hypnotic charm. Munkustrap began to fall under his power.

"Snap out of it Munkustrap!" Demeter yelled. That seemed to do the trick. Munkustrap shook his ears and jumped out of the way before Macavity could hit him again. For a moment the two cats were evenly matched. Then Macavity threw Munkustrap over his shoulder, knocking him out. _Munkustrap!_ Demeter's heart went out to him. _ This is it! He'll take me now. Oh Munkustrap, I wish…_ Demeter heard a yowl. One she was unfamiliar with.

Macavity's.

Once they saw their Protector, their _friend_, Munkustrap was hurt, the Jellicle tribe became angry. Each of them began to stand up.

"'ey Boss, I quit!" said Mungojerrie.

Macavity lashed out at him, but he was hurt. The cats began to gather together, scratching from all sides.

"Get out of here!"

"No one hurts our tribe!"

Macavity weakened. In a mad fit he leapt up onto the TS-1 hood.

"I WILL NOT BE TAKEN!" he screamed. He grabbed the plugs and in a great fit of electricity, disappeared.

Someone with sense got out the light they had used for Skimble's train. _Macavity's not there…_

"Well we told you he wouldn't be." Muttered Bombalurina. The searchlight swept the yard and landed on Munkustrap. Demeter caught her breath. _Please, don't be…_ the light seemed to revive him because he rolled onto his side and sat up. Demeter breathed out heavily. He slowly began to crawl over to her. Demeter hurried to meet him half way.

"Munk! Are you…?"

"Demeter! Did he… are you alright?"

"Me?" Demeter exclaimed. "Oh you brave, silly cat! If anything had happened to you …you should have just let him take me!" Demeter buried her face in his neck, and started to nuzzle him. To her surprise, Munkustrap was purring!

"I'd never let him take you Demeter. I love you too much!"

"What?" Demeter looked at him.

We have to find Old Deuteronomy…

Demeter looked around the Junkyard, every face was taut with worry, except Rumpleteazer, who was pointing out Demeter and Munkustrap to Mungojerrie. _Honestly,_ Demeter thought,_ get some perspective._

"You aught to ask Magical Mr. Mistoffelees. The Original Conjuring Cat." Tugger's voice sounded from above. Of all of them, it seemed, The Rum Tum Tugger was the only one to keep a cool head. _He really will make a great leader someday_ Demeter thought as she watched him calm down the cats, explain the situation in a fun way that relaxed them all, and introduce Magical Mr. Mistoffelees and all his talents in one go. She and Bombalurina couldn't help but do-whop along with him. And with Munkustrap sitting next to her, warm, solid, grinning like an idiot, and joining in their do-whops occasionally, it really seemed like things would be okay. And somehow, they were.

The ball was over. Everyone was heading back to their homes of back to their dens to sleep the day away. The excitement had taken a lot out of the Jellicles. What with the appearance of Macavity, the kidnapping of Old Deuteronomy, his magical re-appearance (courtesy of the Original Conjuring Cat) and Grizabella being selected for the Jellicle Choice, they were exhausted. All of them but Demeter. Now that the Ball was over she too had to make a choice. Would she stay, or would she go?

Demeter mused on the Jellicle Choice. She was glad Grizabella had been chosen. It made sense. Of all the cats, she had seen the darkest moments and had somehow still had hope that her family would accept her back. Now she got to be re-born and have a second chance.

Demeter mused on the re-appearance of Old Deuteronomy. If she left, could the just use magic to bring her back? Mistoffelees was pretty powerful. And would that be such a bad thing? No, she decided, it wouldn't.

And of course Demeter mused on Macavity. They found no body, so she couldn't assume he was gone. But even after the other cats had seen that he was there for her, they had leapt to defend her. And she had even defended herself, a little.

And then there was Munkustrap. He had told her that he loved her. If she was honest with herself, he was the biggest reason for her to stay. She loved how safe and warm he felt, she loved how he tried to make her smile. She loved how he would drop by to talk with her, just to talk. Speaking of which…

"Is this seat taken?"

Demeter shook her head.

"Shouldn't you be resting?"

Munkustrap groaned.

"I love my sister, I really do, but there's only so mush coddling I can take! It's been so long since I've been at her mercy, I'd forgotten how she can get."

Demeter laughed.

"I meant aren't you tired? We danced all night."

"Oh." Munkustrap looked sheepish. "Right. I was, but I saw you sitting up here and decided to see if you wanted company. Do you?"

"Well maybe if you were Tugger…"

"Oh come _on_…"

"I'm kidding. I'm _so_ kidding."

They laughed and sat in silence for a few moments.

"Munkustrap?"

"Mm?"

"About what you said at the Ball…"

"I said many things. Narrating a Ball tends to do that to you."

"You told me you loved me."

"That I did." Munkustrap grew serious. "I've also voiced the opinion that I don't want you to leave. However, if you feel you must, please let me down gently, as I am wounded and liable to break. Just say 'Munkustrap, thank you for your offer, but it would be in my best interest to leave.'"

Demeter faced him. He squeezed his eyes shut, waiting for her rejection. Demeter wanted to laugh. With a Tom like this around, there was no question in Demeter's mind.

"Munkustrap,"

He flinched. Honestly, did he have that little faith in himself? _Cats always land on their feet…well this is the biggest jump I'm ever going to make._ She leaned forward and kissed him.

"I love you too."

That big idiotic smile was back on his face. The smile that was so big, it leaked onto Demeter's face too. He grabbed her paws.

"So that means you're staying?"

"Yes!" she laughed. "Yes, I'm staying!"

Suddenly they heard a whoop, and whistle from behind them.

"Demeter is staying everybody!"

"Someone pop the cream! This is cause for celebration!"

"MUNKUSTRAP'S IN LOVE!"

Bill Bailey, the Rum Tum Tugger, and Bombalurina popped up from behind the Great Tire where they had apparently been eavesdropping the whole time. Other cats poked their heads out of their dens and called out their "Congratulations!" then mumbled about getting more sleep. Demeter understood. There would be time for that later. Right now she had two Toms and a Queen to deal with.

"Hasn't anyone ever told you that eavesdropping is not polite?"

"Quite right." Agreed Munkustrap with his paws on his hips and the smile still on his face. "And as such, we must accordingly punish you. But first," he said. Turning to Demeter, "I have one more question to ask. Demeter, will you be my mate?"

Bomba, Tugger, and Bill bailey held their breath and looked hopefully at Demeter. This was one moment where they understood that silence was golden. Demeter flung her arms around Munkustrap.

"I can't think of a better idea."

"So that's a yes?"

"Yes! Forever an always!"

And with those words the entire Jellicle Junkyard burst into applause.

…

So this is the end. Thank you to all who have stuck with this story from the beginning. This is the first multi-chapter story I have ever completed so hurray to me! This one chapter is seven pages long because I promised you guys one last chapter (you have NO idea how many cliffhangers I wanted to do!), so you can see why I didn't go into the actual songs. Plus, I didn't want this to be a song-fic chapter. Some may be disappointed by the seeming lack of solid ending but I just wanted to say I did that to say that just because you stop reading, doesn't mean that life in the Jellicle junkyard stops. No, there will be no sequel. Hugs and love, Spirit o' the Greenwood.


End file.
